The FanFic Reviewer Season 1
by GavinFNS
Summary: Read chapters in order. Season 1 over.
1. The Mabel Song By: awesomejosh8596

**my reviewing will be in bold text in the story that was orringalily bold will be changed to normal text**

"Hey there, Mabel. Would you like to sing a song with me?" Stan excitedly asks Mabel as he walks into the living room with a random guitar

"Uhhhhh... I guess so, Grunkle Stan..." Mabel replies in a concerned tone of voice.

**hint hint**

"Alright, here we go.." Stan says to her as he begins playing the guitar.

"You're my little Mabel.. With a cup of joe!"

"With a cup of joe? Grunkle Stan, I don't even drink coffee?" Mabel tells Stan

**"I don't even drink coffee?" I think it is supposed to "I don't even drink coffee!"**

"Whatever, just go along with it, kid!"

He begins playing the guitar again much to Mabel's dismay.

"You're my little Mabel..." Stan sings

"With a braced up smile!" Mabel continues

"With a braced up smile on your Mabel face... As we sit by the pool and dream of stars and the future, we will sing, we will sing this happy Mabel song!"

Stan stops playing the guitar for a moment..

"Hey Mabel, you know that pile of meat in a can I've been feeding you?" Stan asks.

**uh oh**

"Yeah... Why?"

"Well... I hate to admit it but... Wait, I'd love to admit it! You've been eating merman! I found some brown-haired merman in the ocean the other day and figured I could let us live off him for a while!" Stan tells her.

**he killed mabel's boyfriend**

"WHAT?! GRUNKLE STAN, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND AND MADE ME EAT HIM! WELL, NO WONDER I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM HIM IN A WHILE! THANKS A LOT GRUNKLE STAN!"

"Oh, you're welcome Mabel.." Stan replies as he begins playing the guitar again..

**Stan sounds pretty happy (STAN IS EVIL?)**

"You're my little Mabel.."

"OH NO! I AM NOT SINGING YOUR LITTLE SONG!" Mabel flips.

"With a great big belly full of merman meat!" Stan continues singing.

**YUMMY!**

Mabel begins to break down crying at this point. "I'm becoming a vegetarian now!"

"Ugh, whatever this is no fun now.. Have fun, Mabel!"

Stan exits the living room, leaving behind a super depressed Mabel all by herself.

* * *

Yay! I'm screwed up! Well please feel free to review :P

**I am reviewing!**


	2. Something Mssing by StorySmall pt1

**So first let's read chp.1 of something missing which is intitiled One**

Chapter 1: One

I wasn't expecting much, but when that old bus pulled up in front of the Mystery Shack, it was a sad sight to see when the little 12-year old girl stepped off all by herself. She had an ugly green hat on her head, a duffel bag in one hand, and an overstuffed plush sheep in the other. When she got off the bus, she just stood there, like she had nowhere to go, and nobody cared.

**it is mabel!**

"Mabel?" I called. The girl looked up at me.

**knew it**

She reminded me of her mother at that age, the soft brown hair that reached down to her waist and the big chocolate eyes, but unlike her mother, there was no sparkle in those eyes. Instead they looked sad, almost pleading for something, something she knew no one could giver her.

**"something she knew no one could giver her" u forget to spellcheck**

"Uncle Stan?" She asked in a voice I wasn't sure was wary or weary.

"Yep, that's me, call me your Grunkle," I said brightly, which felt awkward in front of her, "'Cuz I'm your great uncle, and when you put them together, eheh, yeah."

**joke of da year I rate 100000000000000000000000000000000000000/10**

Her face didn't change, and I only felt more and more strange standing before her as there was an uncomfortable silence between us.

"Is it just you?" I asked. It seemed strange to see just her there, it felt like something was missing, "No siblings or anything?"

"No," she said, holding her stuffed toy tighter to her body, "I'm an only child."

**Alternivte universe fic?**


	3. Something Mssing by StorySmall pt2

**My reviews will be in bold like usaul!**

Chapter 2: How Very Strange

There was something uncomfortable about having the girl around. Stan couldn't put it in words, but everything about his niece made him itch. She rarely spoke a word, and she moved through the house like a ghost.

**Foreshadowing she is a ghost?**

One minute she'd be there, and the next she'd be gone, and Stan never heard a sound. It came almost as a relief to him that she spent most of her time in the attic bedroom. He knew from the start he wouldn't enjoy having a kid around, but this was most certainly not what he expected. He expected her to run around, get in the way, and talk his ear off. One would think the silence would be preferable, but to Stan, something just didn't feel right.

Then there were her questions; her horrible questions that made Stan ridiculously nervous. Mabel would never talk, except out of the blue with the most shiver-inducing questions she could have asked. She would ask him if he thought she was crazy,

**yes**

or if he was going to send her away.

**Absutlity**

Stuff that had never crossed his mind, but now kept him up at night wondering what the heck was wrong with that girl.

**everything!**

Perhaps he should have expected so much. Perhaps he should have taken a hint when her parents had called to ask if she could stay the summer in the first place. All the talk of her being "special" and that she "acts sort of strange". Stan kicked himself for not seeing what was laid right in front of him. He wanted to call up her parents right now and ask for a straightforward answer: Is she crazy?

**yes!**

"No," Stan told himself over and over, "no she's not crazy, she's just...special." Dang, now he sounded like her parents.

"Everything's fine," he would say aloud, "Everything is fine." Stan was used to living alone, but when Mabel was around, he'd begun to develop a desperate need to say something out loud; just to break the silence, which only made things even more uncomfortable for both of them. Even when his niece wasn't in his presence, Stan would murmur aloud, as if her very being in the Mystery Shack created a need for someone to be saying something.

"Gotta stack the cans, save for the apocalypse," Stan muttered to himself

**do you have to foreshadow?**

as he stored ancient canned goods into a cupboard, his voice making him sound way more frantic than he felt. It was early in the morning, so Mabel wouldn't be up yet, but then again, Stan never quite knew.

**OR DID HE? (2Spooky4Me Foreshadowing)**

"Stack the meat, yeah, sell it big when the world ends," Stan was on the brink of breaking into a sweat just thinking about her. He stacked faster.

"What are you doing?"

**Planning a get rich scheme, Mabel!**

Stan's heart leapt in his chest. He spun around, grasping at his chest with one hand and the cupboard for stability with the other.

"Geez kid, you'll give me a heart attack," he gasped, relaxing a little.

**Stan gets Heart Attack confrimed!**

Little Mabel Pines stood before him, wearing the same hat as when she first arrived and a muted pastel tee shirt and skirt, along with the same stuffed sheep she was always carrying around. She didn't reply to Stan's comment, but stared holes through him as she waited for an answer.

"I'm just saving up food for the apocalypse,"

**to sell to the people that live in this town and save lot of it for me (2Rich4You!)**

Stan explained, stacking more cans, but not turning his back on the girl, "Can't be too careful."

Mabel looked down again, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

"Why don't you get some breakfast or something?" Stan asked, unsure of what she was thinking.

"I already had some," Mabel said in an uninterested tone.

**how did you get the breakfast without Stan noticing? (RIP Waddles 2PigAte4Me)**

"Oh," Stan said, pausing for a moment, unsure of what to say, "Then why don't you head outside or something, you've been hiding in the attic since you got here. You should get out, meet some people, could be good for you."

Mabel held out her stuffed toy and looked at it.

"Nobody likes me," she said matter-of-factly, "Only you," and she hugged the sheep.

Stan assumed she wasn't talking about him, but about the toy, "I think you should get out, you might surprise yourself."

Mabel didn't reply.

**Mabel you need to talk!**

"Anyway," Stan said, shutting the cupboard door, "I should be getting ready, first batch of tourists should show up soon," he said with a wink in his tone.

Mabel only turned and proceeded to silently leave the room and ascend the stairs to the attic.

Stan breathed a sigh. What was he going to do with that girl?

**He sends her away?**

xxxxx

Mabel lay on her stomach under her bed, snuggling her sheep toy under her chin. The attic wasn't much to look at: there was her pink bed with her things at the end, and another blue bed across the room, but it was covered in boxes, much like the rest of the room. Not like she needed the space, she wasn't going to do anything with it anyway. As a matter of fact, she rather liked having all the storage lying around. Unbeknownst to her uncle, Mabel enjoyed killing time by looking through all the boxes and closets, and making forts out of cardboard and sheets. The room was covered in her little hideouts, some better disguised than others. In one or two of her forts, Mabel could crawl inside and Stan would walk right by her, completely unaware of her presence.

Mabel kind of liked it at the Mystery Shack, at least compared to home.

**This is her new home!**

She loved all the boxes and forts of course, but then it was also good to be away from school and people in general. Her uncle was nice enough; he didn't ask a bunch of questions or force her to do anything. It seemed both of them liked to be left alone, and that he was only trying to start conversations to be polite, which wasn't so bad. He talked to her about normal things like school, hobbies, and what she thought about the Shack, which was actually a nice change from the excessively personal questions she usually received, and for that, Mabel tried to return the favor and ask questions in return, but she wasn't sure how much her uncle enjoyed it.

Mabel's train of thought was broken when she noticed a tiny creature crawling along the wooden floor. Mabel shifted her position so she could scoop it up in her palm. She loved bugs and spiders, mostly because they were so small and were content to crawl around between her fingers. Mabel could identify a good number of the little beasts, but this particular creature was unfamiliar to her. Upon closer investigation she found it wasn't an insect at all, but it more resembled a tiny mushroom with a pair of feathery legs and arms. Mystified, Mabel watched as it strolled on her palm, it's textured limbs tickling her hand. She brought it closer to her face, gazing in wonder at the curious creature. At that moment the little mushroom turned and realized the comparatively gigantic face staring down at it. It's black bead eyes went wide and it began to scurry frantically around her palm. Mabel quickly lowered her hand to the ground at the creature jumped lightly off and disappeared in a crack in the floor. Mabel stared at the place where it disappeared for a good long time, a fascinated smile slowly forming at her lips, but then there was a gentle knocking at the door.

"Um, hello?" Said an unfamiliar voice, muffled through the door. The door was slowly pushed open, and Mabel silently crawled on her stomach to see who was coming in. A rather large man, dressed in a pair of shorts, a baseball cap, and a shirt with the Mystery Shack question mark logo on it peered through the opening in the doorway. "Mabel?" he said tentatively.

"Yes?" Mabel replied, still out of sight under the bed.

"Oh, uh," The man was obviously confused as he glanced around the room in an attempt to locate the source of the voice, "I'm Soos, we haven't met, but uh, Mr. Pines asked if I would tell you he wanted us to go hang up some signs together. So yeah, here I am...where are you?"

"I'm right here," Mabel said quietly, snaking her way out from under the furniture.

"Are you a ghost or something? 'Cuz I can't quite see you,"

**Foreshadowing too much!**

Soos asked, not noticing her as she moved.

Mabel stood up and Soos jumped a little when he saw her, but then he relaxed.

"Oh good," he said, wiping his brow, "You never really know in this town."

Mabel looked down at the place where she saw the mushroom man disappear.

"Really?" She asked, "What have you seen?"


	4. Bloody Mabel By Exotos135

**reviews in bold blahblahblah**

(The Forest of Gravity Falls, Corduroy's House)

In a normal day at the Gravity Falls forest, Wendy was cutting off some tress. Just as she was about to finish cutting one, though, she briefly glanced at the other tress to see a familiar shadowy figure in there.

**NOPE!**

This one had the appearance of Mabel, or at least that's what it seemed. "Mabel, is that you?"

**"Ah H-ll nah ah" Said ?. Wendy found dead. That is the end! I'm SP00KED!**

asked Wendy, surprised to see the girl.

Wendy turned and waved hello at the girl, who shortly afterwards came out of hiding to show It's horrifying true form.

**she had a bazooka! YEAH! Wait she didn't? The end R&amp;R see ya next chapter! Wait I have to finsh? No. I don't want to there is no BAZOOKA!**

"She" looked like Mabel, that's for sure, but she had big red eyes, the sweater was red with a picture of a dead head in it, and some parts of the legs, arms, head and face were covered in a red substance.

**blood?**

Wendy appropriately frowned and gasped upon seeing her "friend". "You're not Mabel!"

**2Spooky4NakedStache. Or in Gettybur6 Island laugne: ToSpookeForNakdStakhe**

she hissed, gripping her axe as she turned it to Mabel? with a stern look, the other girl calmly walking to her as she resumed, "Who are you, and why do you look like her?!"

Mabel? laughed for a moment, revealing her distorted, almost demonic voice. "Man, aren't we aggressive?" spoke Mabel? in a sarcastic tone,

**who wendy then stabbed! #Hashtag #Epic #GravityFalls #2Spooky4Kids**

making Wendy angrier in the process, "I'm afraid I can't answer your question, until I know I can trust you. Put down your weapon, and that will be enough."

"Fine then, allow me to introduce myself." Mabel? bowed down and gave the teenager a wink, becoming silent for a moment before resuming, "I actually have no name. But I'll be more than happy to take any suggestions you give me."

**Her name is now: Someone who needs to get away from me because they r 2Spooky4Peoplez**

"You, a bloody version of my friend Mabel, is asking me to name her?" questioned the surprised teenager, who got even more surprised-and disturbed-when Mabel? nodded yes in response, "Well, you're bloody...and you look like Mabel...Maybe-"

"Bloody Mabel?" asked Mabel?, scratching her chin as she thought about it, "I like it. It's appropriate and amusing, specially for the british. So, I have a cute little house at the middle of the forest, would you like to-"

"I don't follow strangers!" stated Wendy, raising her axe at the level of Bloody Mabel's face.

This time Bloody Mabel frowned and gave the teenager a stern look. "What did I told you about putting the weapon down?" in response, a hesitant Wendy released the axe with a scowl, Bloody Mabel's face getting a smile in response, "Good girl. Now, if you could simply follow me to the forest, we could discuss a few stuff, tell us secrets between friends-"

"Like I'm gonna tell you anything!" the teenager crossed her arms and turned around, Bloody Mabel rolling her eyes in response, "Look, just go back where you came from, try to look less or change form or anything to turn into something other than my friend, so that I can forget this ever happened."

Bloody Mabel once again frowned, and went to the nearest tree, ripping it off in an instant and shocking Wendy in response. "Fine then, I tried to be friendly, but you leave me no choice."

With a single swing from the tree, Wendy was knocked out and, releasing the tree, Bloody Mabel grabbed her legs and dragged the unconscious teenager to the forest.

(In the middle of the forest)

After a while Wendy woke up, only to see a...unpleasent sight. The trees were splashed with blood,

**I'm done. Read the rest by looking it up.**


	5. Gettysbur6 island by clicheusername1234

GETTYSBUR6 ISLAND

_A Terrible One- Shot Gravity Falls Fanfiction by clicheusername1234_

so one day maple

**syrup?**

and diaper are hanging out at the shaq wif unkle satan and dr sues wen giddin comes in

"hey maple mah bbg lets go get sum cookiez" he sez

"no" sez maple

**lik f u cryed evrytiem**

"k" sez giddin

but gidddin didn't actually fell ok

TWENTY MUNTUES L8ER

"hay diaper lets go finds some muenstaers" sez maple

"but im in the middle of watching harry putter" sez diaper

"stahp watching it and come wif me" sez maple holding wabblez in her hand

"ur such a hufflepuff" sez diaper

**lik 2,000,000,000 if you cryed evrytiem plz I did no becuz ths is fune**

maple criez

"ur not my brother anymore!1!" she sez running in2 da forrest

**laughing -} naow**

"hey dood u wanna go get some pumkim spyice frappocinos" dr sues ask unkle satsn

"no I have to go ovr to laz susans" sez satan

"y u do dis satan" sez sues

**y u do dis and ad satan autour?**

"bcuz laz susan is my gf n I luv hurr" sez satan

"u jjust luv her cats" sez sues

"yah so what peasant" sez satan he storms out of da shaq

"im so alone" sez sues

"lol no ur not" sez a strange voice

"omg its bill" sez sues

"yah" sez biil "ill help u if u give me ur first born child"

"kk" sez soos

**bed ider dr sues**

MENWILE IN DA FORREST

"maple waitup" yells diaper

"what do u wunt" sez maple tears running down her faze

"dou have 20 buqs I wanna by wendy a bear" sez dipper

"wut" sez maple

"a bear fur wendy"

**_bear or beer?_**

sez diaper

"oh no look out giddin iz bhind u!1!" yells maple

"I have u naow diaper pinez!" sez giddin he rides a giant cat with laserz

"I like cat" sez maple

"its name is karl" sez giddin

"ew" sez maple

**yah I no karl is a bed naem**

"ow my faze" sez diaper

"I cn save u" sez maple

"wif da rappling huk?" askz diaper

"no wif experimental hurr removr!" sez maple

"wut" sez giddin but oh no al hiz hurr falls owt

**de and**

"I wil ge8t revengeee" sez giddin

"haha we win agn" maple high fives diaper

"I'm NOT MEWSSING ARND DIS TYME" sez giddin, t8king ouwt a gun

"this is a disney shw giddin" sez diaper

"o" sez giddin he puts the gun bach

**danm it he pot da gun bach.**

"do u guyz wnt pizza" sez diaper

"yah" sez maple and giddin

"k maple lets go u stay here giidin bcuz nobody feaking lykes u" sez diaper

"I can live wif dat" sez giddin

BACK AT DA SHAQ

"k u look bootiful" sez bill

"thanks bbs" sez sues

"np just send me tht bby" sez bill

"kkk" sez sues

"bye" sez bill

"have a gud trip" sez sues

"SUES U LOOK GORGEUOS" sez satan as he wlks through da door

"I luk just like laz susn do u wanna get frappacinos wif me now?" asksz sues

"lemme just get my fez" sewz satan

"wher iz it?" askz sues

"just in my super ecret room bhind the vendint machineee" sez stan

…

"k" sez sues

that frappacino will taste awesome

BACK IN DA FORREST

"oh karl ur the only 1 who understndz" sez giddin

"meow" sez karl

THE END.

review fav and follow if u cryed

**I lold evrytiem beecuz it funne**


End file.
